1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing apparatus for intermixing at least one flowing medium and in which at least two component currents of the flowing medium are led against each other such to generate a turbulent current.
In a great many of chemical and physical processes it is possible to utilize as strongly as possible turbulences in the flowing mediums to reach a specific object. It is generally known that the turbulence of a current grows and rises together with the amount of force of an oscillating movement extending laterally relative to the main stream direction. It is, for instance, generally known to direct a controlling current to extend perpendicularly or laterally relative to a main current and to direct such controlling current against the main current such to generate at the point where these two currents meet a change from a laminar current to a turbulent current. At this mentioned point where the two currents meet or intersect, respectively, the pressure decreases rapidly and the flowing mediums "explode" laterally relative to the direction of flow. (See in this respect "Lueger, Lexikon der Technik", fourth edition, Volumes 1 and 14, Pages 587 to 589 and Pages 521, 522, respectively.)
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to generate an as large as possible turbulence in flowing mediums it has already been proposed to induce a rotating movement in such mediums and to guide the two rotating mediums together, such that the point of transition to the turbulence appears at the component currents directed oppositely to each other. The two rotating currents of such medium have been generated by not rotating guide wheels. It has, however, been experienced that such an apparatus is not in a position to generate economically a turbulence of a desired magnitude.